


Dark Drama

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: Dark's POV
Kudos: 5





	Dark Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Dark's POV

I had once again locked myself in my lab in the Photo Viewer app. I could not be disturbed, so I made sure to let the other sticks know I would be busy for the next few days. I also put a small sign out that says "Dark at work, go away" on the icon.

As I finished the wristband, I felt extremely accomplished. It had taken five days straight with no sleep to finish it. It did look a lot like my virus wrist band, but I ignored the warning signs. No way could things go wrong. As I went to show off my new wristband to Chosen, I had a bad feeling.

"Hey, check out my new wristband!" I exclaimed as I showed off my wristband on my arm. I twirled around for effect.

"Take the band off," Chosen threatened while glaring at the wristband. I looked at him confused. Why would he want me to take it off?

"Why?" I ask before Chosen tackled me. Pushing him off, I took off to the nether portal. Chosen has lost his mind today. Time to go see Purple. As I get to Purple's computer, I quickly demand one of the villagers to tell me where Purple was. They pointed, and I flew in that direction, with CHosen hot on my tail. As I flew straight into Purple, I felt Chosen mow into both of us, trying to take the wristband.

"Stop it you two!" Purple yelled, enraged as he laid beneathChosen and I squabbling. I protested for a second before getting up. I reach down and helped Purple get up.

"Explain," Purple stated, looking at both of us.

"Dark went bad again. He made another wristband. He probably made another army of virabots. I thought you changed, but you didn't!" Chosen exclaimed, looking wild and mad. I looked at him surprised. Did he really have that little trust in me. I changed, why couldn't he ever believe me. Looking down, I felt Purple lift my head up again and wipe away some of my tears.

"I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding. Now, Dark, can you explain what the wristband does?" Looking at Purple, I nodded. This will show Chosen who the coolest stick is. With a smile, I spread my arms out, and let the wristband do its work. I watched Chosen and Purple's expressions turn to awe as Black sparkles with red outlines showered me.

"Who's the coolest stick now! In your faces!" I shout while keeping the sparkles up as I twirl. Sprinting off, I kept my arms out so the sparkles would continue around me as I ran off. Looking back, I could see Chosen and Purple shell shocked.

The others took the news of my sparkles creating wristband a lot better than Chosen did. Red liked it the most and kept weaving around me with the sparkles going all around. I let him do it with a chuckle. The plan worked after all.


End file.
